


Swamp Master

by katbear



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-25
Updated: 2003-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katbear/pseuds/katbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoda entertains a visitor from Naboo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swamp Master

**Author's Note:**

> Author: KatBear (katbear@cox.net)  
> Archive: MA, AO3  
> Category: PWP  
> Rating: NC17  
> Pairing: Yoda/Jar-Jar  
> Feedback: Appreciated.  
> Thanks: To the courageous beta readers who actually managed to read this to provide comments (Bonny, Terry). All mistakes are my own. This story is dedicated to Emu, who continues to inspire us to ever greater heights of squickdom. For ConStrict 2003.  
> Warnings: If male-male or interspecies sex bothers you, you shouldn’t be here.  
> Spoilers: None, an unseen interlude during TPM (probably for very good reason).  
> Disclaimer: The critters belong to George Lucas, I'm just playing with them.
> 
> ~ ~ Character internal thoughts  
> // // Thoughts between two characters

Qui-Gon tried to suppress his exasperated annoyance but it was getting more difficult by the minute. After their return from Tattooine the Council had requested an appearance from the participants in their adventure, and it seemed that Qui-Gon had been appointed as chief animal trainer.

~ Stop that, Jinn, ~ he rebuked himself. ~ It only *feels* like a wild animal show. ~ Glancing around as Anakin raced up the hallway again, he automatically called to the boy to slow down. ~ At least Amidala and her guards are behaving themselves, probably because that ridiculous headdress is too heavy to allow anything but a sedate walk. But if that damned Gungan doesn’t watch where he’s going and stop flapping his ears, I swear I’m going to cut them off. He’s already knocked over two initiates and poor Master Yaddle. ~

// Master, really, such thoughts are not worthy of a Jedi. // Obi-Wan paced the traditional two steps behind but the smug smile on his face radiated over the bond.

// Well, *you* can escort them back to the Naboo embassy, Padawan. You could use the practice in diplomacy. //

// Oh no you don’t. They are *your* pathetic life forms. Besides, I have to study for my engineering exam. //

They had reached the Council chamber waiting room finally. Qui-Gon turned to growl at his apprentice, but instead ran into a hard elbow. Jar-Jar hadn’t noticed the sudden halt and was busy twisting around trying to see everything at once.

“Meesa sorry,” Jar-Jar started to blather.

“Just... ” Qui-Gon strove mightily to hold back the curse he so badly wanted to utter, and instead gritted his teeth and gestured to the amphibian to move along. “Just stay with the group.”

Any further conversation was cut off as they were escorted into the Council chamber. The next two hours were a blur in Qui-Gon’s memory as he fought off boredom during the seemingly endless questions and chit-chat. It was only at the end of the session that his interest was disturbingly piqued.

“Thank you very much for the visit, your majesty,” Master Windu said. “Master Jinn will escort your group back to the Naboo embassy.”

It was at that moment that Master Yoda spoke up. “With Jar-Jar Binks I wish to speak further. Escort him to my quarters you will, Padawan Kenobi.”

Qui-Gon’s stomach turned uneasily at the gleam in his old master’s eyes. He had noticed Yoda watching the Gungan, but greatly preferred not to think about the possible reasons, remembering certain soul-scarring episodes he had unfortunately walked in on during his apprenticeship. Qui-Gon quickly pounced on the opportunity to escape.

“I am sure Obi-Wan will be more than happy to take care of that task for you, Master Yoda.” Qui-Gon bowed and headed out of the Council chamber with his entourage.

As soon as they were safely down the hall and far enough ahead of their little group to be out of earshot, Obi-Wan gave his master a dirty look and hissed, “What the Sith does Yoda want with that walking traffic hazard?”

“If he wants what I think he wants, then you don’t really want to know, Padawan,” Qui-Gon murmured as he marched down the hall, eyes fixed straight ahead.

“What are you talking about, Master?” Obi-Wan demanded querulously.

“My former master has quite a formidable libido, Padawan.” Qui-Gon glanced at his apprentice as a wave of nausea washed over their training bond.

“Oh, sweet Force,” Obi-Wan said weakly. He was rapidly turning a pale, greenish color.

“Just deliver the Gungan and get your butt out of there as fast as you can, Padawan.”

“Yes, Master!” Obi-Wan said, fervently vowing to be an especially obedient padawan for this tasking.

************** *************

The door whooshed shut behind the rapidly retreating young Jedi padawan. Jar-Jar blinked in the low light, then appreciatively drew in a deep lungful of the warm, moist air. A light melody of insect noises played softly.

“Mooie mooie nice place yousa gots here. Meesa liken it here.”

“Glad I am that you like it,” Yoda said from his seat on the low sofa. He patted a spot next to him. “Over here you should sit, hrmmmm?”

The Gungan ambled over and plopped down next to the small master. He cast a longing gaze at the large bowl of succulent fruit on the low table in front of the sofa.

“Met my apprentice Qui-Gon have you?” Yoda asked as he poured two large glasses of wine.

“Oh, yeah. Hesa bombad Jedi, but mesa thinkin’ hesa no be likin’ me much,” Jar-Jar said mournfully. He took a big gulp of the potent wine, his eyes bulging a little more than usual.

“Hmmm, no attention you should pay to Qui-Gon. Stuffed are his shirts and blue his nose,” Yoda rasped dismissively. He slid close and softly petted a large thigh. “Appreciate variety he does not.”

Encouraged by the warm presence next to him and another big gulp of wine, Jar-Jar gave in to his hunger. Flicking out his long tongue, he snagged a small red sweetplok and hauled it in. He noisily chewed and swallowed, smacking his lips happily.

Yoda’s eyes lit up and his ears flicked forward. ~ Ah, true it is, ~ he thought as tingles of anticipation ran up and down his spine. ~ Fun this will be, yes. ~

For several minutes the ancient Jedi master plied the tall amphibian with wine and fruit as he encouraged him to ramble on about his homeworld. With a surreptitious Force nudge he raised the temperature a few more degrees. Yoda levitated some particularly luscious fruits, cackling gleefully as Jar-Jar artlessly captured them in mid-air and zipped them into his mouth.

The Gungan downed the last of his fourth glass of wine, then leaned back to sprawl across the couch with a loud belch.

“Oopsa, exsqeeze me.” Jar-Jar gave a huge smile, the strong white teeth gleaming in the low light. “Thatsa good munchin, Master Yoda.”

“Just Yoda, please. Glad I am you liked it,” Yoda replied as he slipped off his outer robe. “Warm it is, yes? Help you with that I will.”

“Thanks. Yousa good boyo.” Jar-Jar leaned forward as he wiggled out of his vest and shirt.

Yoda dropped the garments over the back of the couch before opening another bottle of wine. He poured two more glasses, pressing one into the Gungan’s large three fingered hand.

“Good boyo, yes, very good friends we shall be,” Yoda murmured as he leaned in to scratch the large expanse of light colored belly flesh. The leathery skin skricched pleasantly under his claws.

“Ooie booie, thatsa good,” Jar-Jar rumbled. He downed another big gulp of wine as he leaned back, body relaxing into limp orangeness.

Yoda continued to gently scratch with one hand; with the other he gradually worked loose the cloth Jar-Jar wore around his middle. He encouraged the tall figure to lean sideways until the upper half of his body was lying on the couch. The cloth slid off as Jar-Jar planted his feet on the couch to get more comfortable. Yoda hopped down and moved to stand by the Gungan’s head.

For several minutes the small Jedi lightly scratched Jar-Jar’s head and neck, paying particular attention to the base of the ears and the eye stalks. Occasionally he would divert one hand to stroke one of the long floppy ears.

Snorts and gurgles of contentment emanated from the Gungan as Yoda gradually worked his way back down the long body. When he reached the brown leggings he slid his hands under the waistband and continued his massage without a stop, using a touch of Force to lift Jar-Jar just enough to slide the leggings down and off. After a final thorough massage to the big feet, he paused long enough to slip off the rest of his own clothing.

Yoda climbed up and stood on the end of the couch for a moment, surveying the amphibian’s body. His gaze traveled slowly up until he finally encountered two bright eyes staring back at him. Yoda felt a hot flush surge through him as he recognized the unexpected knowing anticipation in those eyes.

“Wesan gonna be berry good boyos, okieday?” Jar-Jar rumbled. He flicked his tongue out invitingly.

“Hmmm, very good friends, yes,” Yoda replied. A wicked smile slowly unfurled across his wrinkled face. His ears swiveled forward as he leaned over, then leisurely began to crawl up the long body.

Jar-Jar’s belly skin was soft and leathery but resilient, almost like thick chamois. Yoda reveled in the sensations of skin sliding against skin as he slithered upward, finally coming to rest atop the amphibian’s chest. For many minutes they nuzzled together, Yoda rubbing his face and ears along both sides of Jar-Jar’s long muzzle, licking the eye stalks, scratching the base of the ears, stroking the long ear flaps. Jolts of electricity zapped him as Jar-Jar used his tongue to tickle the insides of his ears, caressed the ridges on top of his head, and used the tip of his tongue to explore Yoda’s back.

Yoda pulled back a little and began sweeping his tongue along Jar-Jar’s thick lips. He felt his pulse speeding up as the lips parted and a long protrusion of slippery flesh delved deeply into his mouth, swirling around his teeth, dipping into his throat. Yoda moaned and wiggled atop his companion as he felt the heat building in his lower region. They continued to lick and snoggle enthusiastically for several minutes until they finally pulled apart, panting.

“Ooo, datsa berry good,” Jar-Jar mumbled.

“Even better it will be,” Yoda rasped. “Special treat I have. To next room we must go.”

“Okieday.”

Yoda hopped up to the top of the couch and waited for Jar-Jar to sit up. He then climbed upon the amphibian’s shoulders, holding on to the long ears. Jar-Jar ambled across the room, then ducked very low to go through the doorway to the next room. Straightening, he let out a screech of joy at the sight of the artificial pool.

“Disa mooie mooie good.” Jar-Jar galumphed rapidly to the edge of the frame and knelt down. He stuck a hand into the pool and stirred it around. He held it up to his nostrils and took a deep breath. “Oh yeah, disa maxigood stuff.”

Yoda climbed down and perched on the ledge surrounding the pool. The frame filled most of the room. About six feet by ten feet, it contained a foot and a half of warm, fragrant swamp water with a bottom of nice soft mud. The inner edges of the frame held waterproof pillows of various sizes. With a happy sigh, Yoda slipped into the murky liquid.

“Join me you should.” Yoda held his arms open in invitation.

Jar-Jar didn’t need to be asked twice. He stepped in and dropped down into the water with a splash.

For a moment Yoda rocked gently on the waves created by Jar-Jar’s entrance. As the water stilled, Jar-Jar leaned back on a stack of pillows. Yoda climbed aboard, perching once more on the ample belly as the two began another round of nuzzling and licking.

Relaxed by the warm water, Yoda rubbed himself against the now slick skin of the orange amphibian as he nibbled and licked at the eye stalks and the sensitive spots at the base of the long ears. His blood began racing as he felt the answering heat rising in the heavy body beneath him and the head of a considerable shaft tickling his feet. Jar-Jar’s rumbles of pleasure vibrated throughout his upper body. Between the warm friction and the erotic vibrations, Yoda felt the sizzling glow growing in his groin. The small portion of his penis that was normally visible outside his body began to grow and expand as blood rushed to the organ, causing it to begin to protrude from it’s protected position inside his body.

Within moments Yoda had achieved a sizable erection. He rolled off to the side, lying on his back on a large pillow as his legs floated in the water. The slick, pale green organ pulsated softly as it lay on his belly. The rounded head was already leaking, thick drops of viscous liquid oozing from the narrow vertical slit.

Jar-Jar turned on his side. His upper body was supported on the pillows while his lower body rested in the water. With a low-pitched moan of delight he began attacking the Jedi’s organ.

Yoda felt a rush of fire surge through him as Jar-Jar’s tongue wrapped around his cock and began rhythmically squeezing. The Gungan proved to be remarkably talented as he used his tongue to squeeze and to slide up and down on the Jedi’s throbbing shaft. Yoda felt the blood thundering through him and roaring in his ears as Jar-Jar used the middle part of his tongue to hug his cock while the tip of the slender muscle teased at his opening.

“Yes, good it is,” Yoda moaned, “oh yes... so good it is.”

Jar-Jar reached down to wrap his long fingers around his own straining organ as he continued to work on pleasuring Yoda. Large hips began pumping as the Gungan’s incoherent mumbled moans filled the air.

Yoda was quickly approaching nirvana under the talented attack. His hot blood raced through his veins as his cock grew harder. The three small testicles at the base of his organ began thrumming as the tip of Jar-Jar’s tongue alternated between slurping the exposed sac and thrusting into Yoda’s small opening. Yoda retained enough presence of mind to realize that Jar-Jar was beginning to fist himself more rapidly and added to his partner’s pleasure with tendrils of Force caressing his balls and prodding his anus. Yoda was rewarded for his efforts by increased pressure and an exhilarating corkscrewing motion on his cock.

Their tempo built rapidly to a frantic pace as Jedi and Gungan began to approach orgasm. Yoda bucked violently as the passionate pressure continued. He felt his balls tighten in warning as Jar-Jar squeezed hard and the dexterous tongue pierced deep into Yoda’s body. Lights exploded behind his closed eyelids as milky green fluid began spurting from his cock. Mingled cries of fulfillment filled the air as both Yoda and Jar-Jar crested and their hot seed mixed in the water. Yoda stiffened, then shuddered in ecstasy as one last intense hug emptied his balls.

For several moments the only sounds in the room were heavy breathing and the insect melody drifting in from the outer room. Almost unconsciously the two beings clung together in the warm water.

Yoda partially opened his eyes, content to snuggle into his companion’s arms. He gently caressed those long arms, idly tracing the patterns in the orange skin.

Jar-Jar also lay quietly as he recovered. Opening his eyes, he extended his tongue to tenderly lick Yoda’s ears a few times. With a happy sigh he cuddled closer, murmuring as he slipped into sated lethargy, “Ayousa mostest bombad Jedi of dem all.”

Yoda smiled smugly as he drifted into a pleased sleep.

 

finis


End file.
